


Beating the (Russian) Blues

by maki_sensei16



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal care, Animals, Autism Spectrum, Cats, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Initial Conflict, Internal Conflict, Let this boi be happy please, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, Ryoma finds the will to live, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sensory Sensitivity, Unexpected Friendship, Wholesome, animal adoption, platonic fluff, raising kittens, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_sensei16/pseuds/maki_sensei16
Summary: Concerned about the well-being of his friend, the former Ultimate Tennis Pro Ryoma Hoshi, Shuichi Saihara decides to take it upon himself to introduce Ryoma to Gundham Tanaka, who is currently breeding a pair of prize Russian Blue cats. Gundham agrees to let Ryoma adopt one of the kittens free of charge, but only if he can prove himself as a responsible owner by helping him take care of the expecting mother cat and her litter. Together, they help each other overcome their respective issues as a strange but beautiful friendship slowly develops between them.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Platonic Tanaka Gundham/Hoshi Ryoma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Killing Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as how Gundham and Ryoma are both huge animal lovers and just happen to share the same voice actor, I've always wondered what it would be like for them to interact with each other. Unfortunately, we didn't get to see any of this in their Ultimate Development Plans so I came up with the idea for the story. Mainly, I just want my boi Ryoma to be happy and thought the idea of him and Gundham rising kittens together was too adorable to pass up. This first chapter might be a bit sombre, seeing as it addresses Ryoma's depression and the causes of it. It will cheer up as it goes forward, I promise <3
> 
> I also want to add that I've only actually played the first game in the Danganronpa trilogy, but I've watched Let's Plays and FFTEs of all of them so that plus reading the wiki is where I'm getting my ideas of characterization from. Apologies if its a bit off. I hope you enjoy reading this regardless <3

Shuichi had been very concerned about the mental wellbeing of his friend, the former Ultimate Tennis Pro, Ryoma Hoshi for quite some time now. Right from the beginning, when he entered Hope’s Peak Academy as a junior and was introduced to the rest of his classmates, Ryoma seemed to a radiate a quite aura of self-loathing. He always tried his best to keep to himself and when others attempted a conversation with him, the first thing he would do was remind them that he was on probation for a reason. A convicted criminal.

Being the soft-hearted boy that he was, Shuichi did his best to slowly chip away at the thick walls Ryoma seemed to have erected around himself, eventually earning enough of Ryoma trust to get him to open up about his past, his strained relationship with tennis, the event that sent him spiralling into the depths of despair, making him lose his will to live almost completely and, surprisingly, his deep love of cats.

One of the first thing he spoke to Shuichi openly about was a pet he used to own before being sent to prison for his crimes against the mafia and then bailed out by Hope’s Peak, a beautiful Russian Blue. He mentioned the friend he had left in charge of taking care of it, and how he wondered if the cat was missing him.

Ryoma had seemed to be just barely coasting through his days at the Academy, then, just before graduation came and Ryoma began to show signs of excitement in anticipation of seeing his beloved pet again, he got an email from his friend, informing him of the cat’s sudden passing. It was brief, to the point, somewhat tactless perhaps, without so much of a cause of demise listed. It shattered whatever fragments remained of Ryoma’s hope.

The diminutive athlete hadn’t left his dorm in weeks. He didn’t even show up for their graduation ceremony, so utterly heartbroken he was. Shuichi feared for the worst, every time he stopped by to deliver food least Ryoma not starve himself to death, the detective had to mentally prepare himself to be met with a discovery far too awful to even put into words.

Shuichi brainstormed for days, trying to think of a way he could lift Ryoma out of his soul-crushing depression. Then, he remembered, the one thing Ryoma loved more than anything, even if it itself was the cause of his current state. Cats. Ryoma adored cats. Whenever one passed by the campus or dormitories, Shuichi could swear that he saw Ryoma’s ruddy round cheeks lift into a smile. He even spotted him petting a few on occasion, lost to the world around him as he connected with the animal in an unspoken bond.

Maybe there was a way to save Ryoma after all. Shuichi had heard of a former certain student who loved animals just as much Ryoma did, if not more. Having graduated two years ahead of them, Shuichi never met this enigmatic student in person. He was supposedly in his senior year while class 79 were juniors but, he was apparently a bit of a loner and not one to really mingle with others so the chances of spotting him if you weren’t part of his class were fairly low. 

The name of this student was Gundham Tanaka. Since leaving Hope’s Peak, he’d become even more elusive than ever. Shuichi had to really stretch his detective skills to try and find out where exactly he’d set up his practice as a breeder, as that wasn’t something the breeder openly advertised, his location supposedly a secret to those outside the world of animal raring, zoology, breeding societies and highly competitive cat/dog shows. Gundham’s animals were of the highest pedigree and adopting one was seen as a privilege, with Gundham being rumoured to turn down ridiculously high monetary offers if he didn’t think someone would be a suitable owner.

Shuichi’s investigation skills, however, paid off. Apparently Gundham’s breeding ranch was located far into the countryside, on a large property that was hard to miss. With the address of the “Tanaka Empire Headquarters” in hand, he set off to pay a visit to Ryoma. Two of his friends accompanied him, Gonta and Kokichi. Gonta he brought with to serve as a translator, as he’d heard that Gundham was…difficult to understand at best. Kokichi tagged along because he had decided that he too wanted a cat, just like the evil supreme leaders in the movies.

The three showed up at Ryoma’s doorstep not sure if they’d get an answer as Kokichi overenthusiastically hammered on the bell next to the nameplate on the modest apartment block. Sometimes, Ryoma simply left the door unlocked, seeming not to care if anyone broke in and ransacked the place, or worse…

It wasn’t long before they heard rustling from inside and a deep voice call out, tinged with malaise and slight annoyance. “Jeez, you guys are persistent, give me a moment, will ya?”

Ryoma must have guessed that it was Shuichi. No-one else ever bothered to visit him. The presence of more than one person likely determined from the fact that Shuichi himself was too polite to ever ring the doorbell that many times. Kokichi giggled as if he had successfully pulled off a juvenile prank, which to him was exactly what this was.

Shuichi heard a chain rattling and the click of locks sliding open. The door peaked open and on the other side stood a tired-looking Ryoma, black circles clearly visible around his almost cartoonish round eyes, their pupils peering back at him hallow and lifeless.

“Um, hello Ryoma. I was um, wondering, if its ok with you of course, if you’d come somewhere with us. We’ve got someone we’d like you to meet.” Shuichi stumbled nervously, watching Ryoma for any signs of a response.

The former tennis player shrugged, briefly acknowledging Kokichi and Gonta’s presence. “I’m not exactly doing anything so uhh, I guess? As long as its not one of my fans from my days as a tennis pro, that man doesn’t exist anymore.” 

Ryoma tried his best to seem nonchalant but Shuichi could tell he was suffering. He looked like he’d had something to eat and a shower in the last few days at least so, that was an improvement.  
“It might be a slightly long trip. Are you ok with that?”

Once again, Ryoma just shrugged. “Ain’t exactly like I’m leaving anything behind, so…” A tinge of sadness swept over those words and Shuichi swore he spotted a brief gleam of concern in even Kokichi’s face.  
It was quickly brushed away by a mischievous grin. “Aww come on. Don’t be such an edgelord. It’ll be fuuuun.” 

Ryoma huffed. “Fun eh?” He didn’t protest though, spotting a car in the driveway, he pulled a sucker from his jacket pocket and popped it into his mouth. Reaching the vehicle, he barely stood at half its height.

“Gonta excited. Gonta not see Ryoma in long time.” Gonta seemed a bit at a loss, wanting to hug Ryoma but not knowing if it was ok to do so. Part of him knew he might risk crushing the tiny man if he did so.

“Dibs on shotgun!” Kokichi was in the passenger seat before anyone could respond. Ryoma didn’t seem bothered at all, jumping a bit to get into the car alongside Gonta, who had initially offered to host him up but was politely declined. 

All throughout the scenic drive, Ryoma stared out the window, lost somewhere deep in thought as Kokichi rambled on about his plans as the future dictator of Japan. Shuichi tried his best to focus on the road, but couldn’t help but be concerned as to whether those thoughts were drifting somewhere dark and nefarious…


	2. Meet the Breeder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and the rest of group meet the enigmatic Gundham Tanaka. The question is, how will he react to this motley crue showing up on the Tanaka's Empire's doorstep and will the Overlord of Ice be willing to hear out Shuichi's offer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early Happy birthday to Gundham! I'm so glad to finally be able to write interactions between him and the others~ His dialogue is challenging but at the same time, insanely fun to think up. I couldn't help but read them in his voice.
> 
> Just to note: I personally headcanon Gundham to have ASD based on a lot of evidence shown in his wiki entry and throughout SDR2, I've compiled a list on my Tumblr which you can find here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/makisensei16 I personally think he is one the best positive representations for autism there is out there and want to praise Spikechunsoft for the research they seemed to do on it. Anyway, as a result of this HC, I wanted to try subtly explore that through my writing. I hope it doesn't come off as too heavy-handed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading~

The journey was long, and to be frank, tiresome, especially with Kokichi almost constantly incohesively blabbing about whatever came to his mind, with Gonta occasionally adding brief contributions. Shuichi however, was too focused on trying to find their destination to pay them much attention. Gundham’s home and place of practice was far away from any semblance of civilization, far away from other people, ideal for the elusive animal breeder. At least the scenery was nice, Shuichi thought with a sigh, noting that Ryoma hadn’t said anything since they entered the car, not even caving to Kokichi’s pestering. 

At the end of a long stretch of road blanketed by the shade of overhanging trees, Shuichi finally caught sight of a large compound, concealed by high concrete walls. Driving closer, the loud sound of barking was clearly audible. “Guess this is it.” Shuichi said with a smile, turning around to check on Ryoma and Gonta in the back seat. Ryoma still seemed lost in his thoughts, while Gonta gleamed with a sense of childlike excitement.

“Oh this place! Gonta been here before. Gonta know this place well.”

“What, seriously? Why the heck didn’t you just tell us where it was then? You big stupid! You’re a thief! Shuichi could have been spending the time he spent researching this place with meeeee.” 

Kokichi pouted, making Shuichi break out in a blush. It was true, he had spent an awful lot of time trying to comb Gundham’s “exciting breeding journal” for clues and contacts, time that he could have spent with Kokichi. He hoped that potentially adopting a cat that he would definitely end up looking after would make up for it. 

“Gonta not very smart…Gonta forget how to get here. Not good with directions.”

For whatever reason, this exchange seemed to cause Ryoma to snap out of the sombre trance he had found himself in and finally speak up. 

“Hey, lay off the big guy. We seem to have found the place we were looking for, but as for the person, we still have a ways to go, don’t we Shuichi?”

Hearing Ryoma speak after what must have been at least an hour of solid silence made Kokichi break out into his signature laugh.

“Nehehe! Oh wow, you’re alive after all Mr. Edgelord! I was beginning worry that we might have been driving with a corpse.” 

Ryoma did not entertain Kokichi’s antic further by responding, simply moving to get out of the now halted vehicle. The others followed suit. 

As they walked down towards the gate, Gonta gave what information he could about the man they were about to meet. Apparently, Gonta ran into Gundham while looking for insects one day after school, the enigmatic breeder was seated on a bench away from the main campus, in a silent, tree-shaded grove. He was reading a book adorned with strange glyphs, four rodents perched upon his shoulder who seemed to be trying to follow along with what their owner was doing. 

Gundham, being Gundham, had demanded as to who dare disturb his scrying, to which Gonta responded by mentioning the type of insects he wanted to find and how the birds had told him they had found plenty of them to eat around this location, so he was simply following their advice. Excited by the prospect of having discovered someone else with the ability to communicate with animals, Gonta was instantly recruited by Gundham as one of his assistants.

“Gundham hard to understand but, hamsters translate for Gonta. Gonta hear other helpers talk about how Gundham strange but Gonta no think so. Gundham listen to Gonta when Gonta talk about bugs so Gonta think he good person!”

That was one constant Shuichi had heard from the people he had managed to contact who had dealings with Gundham in the past. That he was strange, hard to understand. However, if Gonta was speaking so positively of him, then he must truly be someone worth seeking out, despite how he seemed to try isolate himself from others.

Though the large concrete wall concealed the appearance of the estate, the sound of barking and other various animal noises was now more prominent than ever. It must have been a massive estate at that as well, judging from the length at which the walls seemed to stretch. It was more than a little intimidating. All four of them standing there, Shuichi faced with the daunting task of pressing the doorbell and asking the world-renowned, mysterious Gundham Tanaka if they could meet with him.

There was no turning back now, however. Shuichi mustered his confidence and pushed the doorbell, the resounding sound of a pipe organ of all things ringing out. A transmitter crackled but no immediate response was heard. Kokichi was about to open his mouth and make a snide comment when a deep, booming voice came ringing back at them.

“Who dares approach the lair of the Tanaka Empire?!”

Shuichi was completely taken aback. He hadn’t expected such an aggressive answer. Part of him wanted to flee, but that would have meant dragging Ryoma all the way out here for nothing, back to his depressed state, wasting away in his empty apartment. Thankfully, Gonta, a more familiar voice to Gundham, spoke up.

“Gundham! Its me, Gonta! Gonta sorry its been so long since Gonta last visit. Gonta bring friends, hope that ok.”

The voice came back, quickly and less hostile this time, “Ah, Colossus of the gods! The demon beasts have missed you. Alas, I understand that the minor demons of the underworld have required your attention, so I hold no animosity toward you. Grant me but a grain in the hourglass of time and I shall greet you personally and break the seal to this unholy place.”

Moments passed, with Shuichi growing more nervous and Gonta more excited. Ryoma was apathetic and Kokichi looking like a curious child who wanted to discover just what was behind the door with the “do not disturb” sign hanging off it.

The barking ceased, the only sound now the creak of the large wooden gate opening slowly, revealing a tall, pale man adorned in black and crimson looming in the doorway. His heterochromic eyes lingered on them, as if he was sizing them up as some kind of prey to feed to his animals. They stopped when they reached Gonta, a gleam of glee now sparkling in them.

“My ally of darkness, it seems the will of causality has brought you to me once again. Who are these unblemished companions of yours?”

Before Gonta could even open his mouth to respond, Kokichi came in with a rebuttal of his own. “Unblemished? Oh boy, you’ve got another thing coming if you think we’re unblemished, Mr. Black Parade. Bug boy, maybe, but us?! You wound me, dear sir.”

Gundham wrinkled his nose in disgust, clearly not amused by Kokichi’s sass. Shuichi audibly face-palmed, hoping that he could save the situation before it became too awkward, he ignored Kokichi who was clutching his arm tightly and grinning mischievously to make the introductions Gundham had requested.

“Sorry about that. We’re all Hope’s Peak Graduates as well, like Gonta. I’m Shuichi Saihara, the um, Ultimate Detective. He’s Kokichi Oma,”

“I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader~” Kokichi dramatically flipped his hair and flashed a wink at the unimpressed breeder.

“Ryoma Hoshi. My talent doesn’t matter. I gave that up long ago.” Ryoma’s eyes trailed up to the top of the gate, spotting a perfectly groomed ragdoll cat curiously peering down at him. Gundham noted this.

“Ryoma…it appears that you have granted your allegiance to the feline tribe of the crimson claw. Is that perhaps the reason you have ventured out to the edges of the abyss to seek me out?” Gundham’s voice was booming, carrying an air of genuine interest.

“Gundham say he see you like cats and ask if that’s why you’re here.”

Ryoma shrugged, wanting to seem nonchalant. “Yeah, I guess I do, but who wouldn’t?”

Gundham grinned, seeming pleased by that response, he stepped back and began etching some kind of symbol in the ground beneath the entranceway.

“Kehehe, I am aware that you mortals may well be confounded by my sorcery. Let me explain; this place is the home of the Tanaka Empire, a dwelling for all sorts of demon beasts, if I did not cast a spell to allow you entry into this most unholy domain, your weak astral levels would tear your soul asunder!” 

Kokichi clapped his hands and danced around excitedly, “Ooh a magic show! I wish Himiko could see this, this is waaaay cooler than her lame tricks.”

“Hmph. It is done, you may enter now.”

Gundham moved out of the way, giving an elaborate flourish as he did so. The moment they entered, they were practically smarmed by animals of all sorts, Gonta, in particular, getting surrounded by several large dogs who were barking and jumping up at him enthusiastically.

“Ahh, so many fluffies! Gonta missed you!” The gentle giant stopped to lovingly hug, pet and cuddle the canines, even the largest among them seeming like tiny puppies next to him. Ryoma noticed even more cats crawling out of the woodwork, staring intensely at him. An ostrich craned its head around a tree in the distance, rabbits peacefully hopping around its feet and nibbling on miniature carrots.

Several buildings dotted the compound, some small, some large, but the majority of them devoted to the purpose of caring and sheltering animals, as explained by Gundham who listed each structure by naming the function they performed and which creatures were kept within. It was an astoundingly massive property, stretching far into the distance with even more buildings dotting the incredibly well-maintained landscape. Every animal they passed seemed to be the picture of health and happiness, and Gundham was able to easily list all their names and qualities, showing immense pride in each and every one of them.

Eventually, the dogs seemed satisfied enough by Gonta’s petting and cuddles to allow the group to move on, trailing after Gundham as he led them into one of the smaller buildings. It was normal enough on the outside, apart from the purple curtains adorned with strange symbols akin to the one Gundham drew on the ground earlier visible through the windows.

The inside, however, was a stark, shocking contrast of deep dark blacks, purples and crimson reds. Every piece of furniture was vividly gothic in design, the only thing out of place in the theme the informational posters akin to something you might set in a vet’s office and various photographs of different animals surrounded by ornate black and red frames.

They were in what they must have assumed to be the living room, judging from high backed, heavily padded velvet couches where Gundham gestured they take a seat. Other notable features of the room where intimidating, ceiling length bookshelves made of lacquered black wood contain an odd mix of what looked to be spell tomes, books on various occult topics and animal care, several cages also lined the walls that weren’t taken up by aforementioned book selves and what looked to be a series of selves that existed solely for cats to climb and lounge around on.

The room was dully lit, illuminated only by candles that carried the strange scent of…cinnamon? Naturally, Kokichi was the one to break the eerie silence that was settling over them.

“Ooh is this some kind of weird vampire lair or something? Are you gonna like, sacrifice us? Or maybe you have something a little kinkier in mind? I’m game as long as Shuichi’s in, nishishishi~”

Shuichi swore his blush was bright enough to light up the entire room. Gundham paid him no mind, however, merely scoffing at Kokichi’s comment.

“You fool! I am a warlock, not a vampire. That aside, I must enquire as to your true purpose. One among you has revealed yourself as a truth sage, one who uncovers what is hidden away by the ever-permeating darkness. Do you wish to conduct a séance with I, Gundham Tanaka?”

Shuichi noted that Gundham didn’t make direct eye contact, instead glancing off to the side of their faces or at the wall behind them. To be honest, he didn’t really understand anything Gundham did or said, so he was forced to wait for a translation from Gonta before he could respond.

“Gundham ask why you really here. Say you detective and ask if you want to make interview with him.”

Shuichi figured that it would be best to be as blunt and honest with Gudham as possible, deducing that he wasn’t the type to really pick up on subtly or hidden meaning behind words, ironic, considering his own over complex lexicon.

“Not exactly, no. I’ve um, been following your blog-“

“The exciting breeding journal.” Gundham interrupted, as if genuinely offended by Shuichi’s misnaming.

“Right. So um, I read on your ‘exciting breeding journal’ that you were breeding a pair of Russian Blue cats. My friend Ryoma used to own one, so…I was hoping that we could organise a way to maybe adopt one? I know these aren’t just any ordinary blues, they’re specially bred by you so I’m willing to pay you a suitable price. Been saving up earnings from cases I’ve been taking, so…”

Ryoma ceased petting a strange-looking hairless sphynx who had crawled on his lap, likely looking for warmth, taken aback by the overly generous offer his friend was giving him.

“Pathetic mortal! You think that I, the Overlord of Ice, will accept mere material offerings as the only requirement to gain the privilege of owning one of my hellspawn?! Obscene! No, you must prove yourself of being able to provide the very specific, adequate care such a beast requires to be nurtured properly. If he cannot even look after himself, how can he accept the responsibility that comes with such ownership?”

Gundham narrowed his eyes, pointing a bandaged finger directly at Ryoma. “Don’t think I don’t smell the cowardliness on you. You reek of one who has given up on that which is most sacred, the will to live!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I based a lot of Gonta and Gundham's interactions off those in their Ultimate Development Plan modes at the end of Danganronpa V3 and also reference those as a result. They are the most adorable thing ever and I highly recommend checking them out if you ever need a shot of wholesomeness in your life~
> 
> I know Ryoma and Gundham haven't really interacted that much just yet but we're getting there. Hopefully soon~


	3. Disarm Me (With your Loneliness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham strikes a deal with Ryoma. Although the former Ultimate Tennis Pro has his doubts about the situation, he finds himself growing attached to the expectant mother queen and decides that he owes it to his former pet to make sure that she and her kittens are as safe as possible and agrees to Gundham's proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much to those who are reading this niche and incredibly self-indulgent fic of mine. Honestly, I just wanted to write about some of my favourite things, three of those being Gundham, Ryoma and cats so I'm overjoyed at anyone reading the result of that. Again, I've yet to play V3 so I basing most of the character's from that game, especially Ryoma, off what I remember from watching my brother play it years ago as well as free-time events/ultimate development plan modes. Ryoma I think can be especially tricky so I hope he isn't too off, especially since the story will become more focussed on him and Gundham from this point forward.
> 
> A warning in advance for descriptions of past animal abuse in this chapter. They're brief though, I promise.

Ryoma did not raise his voice to object to Gundham’s accusations, in fact, he did not attempt to defend himself at all. What the breeder had said was true after all, he was a coward, too weak to see the point in struggling against the futility of his fate. He had lost everything he had ever cared about, and it was all his fault. He would have to be either incredibly strong or foolish to try argue against that reality, at least he thought so.

Gundham, however, was not ready to dismiss them just yet. His mismatched eyes lingered on the hairless cat so comfortably snuggled in the tennis player’s lap, it raising its head to meet its owner’s gaze.

“Despite this though, there may be hope for you yet…As I mentioned when you entered this unholy place, you do seem to possess a great affinity for demon beasts of the bloodied claw tribe. Be grateful, mortal, for I, Gundham Tanaka may yet be willing to strike a deal with thee.”

Shuichi straightened himself, trying to recover from Gundham’s previous outburst. Most of what the strange man said was incomprehensible, but he understood the last part at least. Gundham must have sensed how fond cats were of Ryoma and, seeing as how he put his animals’ wants and needs above anyone else’s, was willing to give the tennis player a chance.

“Ryoma…If you are willing to help me attend to the needs of the Blue Demoness in her vulnerable state, as well as aid me in the rearing of her hellspawn until their powers have matured enough to command puny humans of their own someday, you may have the honour of becoming a familiar to one of my little conquers. No monetary offers required, just a contract forged through your devotion to the beast and its kin.” 

“Gundham say if you help him look after mother cat and her kittens, he let you adopt one for free. Gundham real gentleman.” 

Gonta looked over at his friend in admiration as he translated, making Gundham pull the dark magenta scarf wrapped around his neck over the bottom half of his face as he attempted to retreat out of embarrassment as a result of Gonta’s praise.

“R-really? That would be amazing! What do you think, Ryoma?”

Ryoma took a moment to respond, somewhat overwhelmed by the generosity of the offer. Based on what he had seen of the other animals around the complex, any creature bred by Gundham would be absolute prized pedigree in its quality, with a star lineage of blue-blood beast that connoisseurs of the animal world would empty their bank accounts for. To think that he’d be willing to give such a golden goose away for free to a nobody criminal like him…this guy must have been off his rocker.

However big of a screwball Gundham was though, Ryoma knew he’d be even more insane to turn him down. Even if his own life had no purpose anymore, he could at least try to protect the wellbeing of a creature he’d be willing to lay down his life for. He owed it to the memory of his dearly departed pet who’d gotten him through so many hard times in the past.

“I hope you’re not expecting too much but, I’m willing to try. Though I’m sure the mother and her kittens deserve better than me.” 

Upon hearing Ryoma’s declaration of agreement, Gundham rose up from the chair he was seated in and made a motion to the cat sleeping in the tennis player’s lap. It took a moment to stretch itself out before departing, leaving Ryoma free to do what Gundham requested next.

“Come. You and your companions should pay fealty to the feline queen of which I speak. Her breed is a tad hesitant of newcomers, but I should be able to ward off her displeasure well enough.”

The breeder led the group through his personal living space, stopping when he got to a dark blue door. Opening it, it was plain to see that the entire room was set aside to serve as a specialised chamber for expectant mother cats, kitted out with all the comforts they could want. The majority of the dark wooden floor was etched with some kind of what Shuichi assumed must have been a magical circle. In the centre, perched upon a large, plush cat bed and surrounded by blankets, was a regal looking Russian Blue, silver-tipped fur gleaming in the dull light. It blinked slowly at Gundham, then stared cautiously at the others.

“Hey, Shuichi, do you think we’re going to be offered up as a sacrifice to that cat there? What if it really is a demon, like this guy says? I say we offer up Gonta in our place. The world just wouldn’t be able to function without me ruling over it as The Ultimate Supreme Leader and you at my side.”

Shuichi didn’t respond, feeling the tension in the room growing as the cat continued to stare them down, Gundham remaining silent as Ryoma attentively approached it, reaching out his hand to it. It blinked at him, then purred and nuzzled its cheek against the tennis player’s small hand.

“It seems that Feodorovna has taken a liking to you. Something a mortal like you should feel a hellfire strength burning sense of pride towards! This blue queen is more skittish than most of her kind around humans due to the cruelty she has suffered at their blackened hands. Allow me to spin the tale of how I came to possess her as a member of my unholy legion.”

Gundham preceded to tell the group how Feodorovna was once a prize-winning show cat, taking home 1st place in events across the globe, until one day, a rival competitor poisoned the helpless Russian Blue, resulting in her being forced to drop out of a high-stakes competition. Thankfully, she survived the life-threatening encounter, but after just one loss, her owner, who had raised her from kittenhood, mercilessly discarded her. 

Left in a pet shelter with the threat of being euthanised or adopted by someone who would use her like her previous owner, only caring about the money she could bring in rather than loving her as a life-long companion, Gundham heard of her location through his connections and went out of his way to take her in as his own. The once-mighty queen of the world of cat shows was heartbroken and traumatised due to her cruel abandonment and sudden separation from her master. She didn’t understand what she did wrong, couldn’t comprehend why her beloved owner had discarded her after she nearly died at the hands of a human fuelled by malicious greed.

Gonta translated it all, wet tears streaming down his face. Ryoma felt something stir within him, a deep, profound sense of empathy for the creature staring up at him with big, sad green eyes.

“Russian Blues are hesitant around strangers, but once they form an attachment to someone, they become the centre of their universe…I can only imagine how painful it was for her to lose someone that close. No…I understand it completely.” 

Gundham contemplated those words. Ryoma’s aura sang with an intense air of loneliness, hurt and rejection…things Gundham knew all too well. Not being able to think the same way as others, always being stuck in his own world. Forming connections with animals was child’s play for Gundham but, this human…Gundham hoped he could somehow reach him as well.

“That is I why I feel that you may yet possess an ability that is extremely rare in your species, why I ask for your assistance. It is Queen Feodorovna’s first time baring hellspawn, so I fear that it may be a difficult path for her…Yet, I know that she desires to bring the beasts within her belly into this world, however cruel it may be.”

~~

Gundham spent the rest of the afternoon showing the group around the reminder of his compound and the animals that lived on the grounds. Shuichi and Kokichi looked at some white Angora kittens that Gundham had recently bred and made arrangements to adopt one that Kokichi deemed as having the most “villain energy”. Gonta asked Gundham if he could continue working as his assistant, mentioning that one of the former Hope’s Peak students he stayed in contact with had requested he breed stink beetles to keep as pets.

At the end of the day, they all gathered back in Gundham’s living room to share a vegetarian meal with him while he discussed some particulars with Ryoma.

“The gestation period for those of the clawed tribe is about 63 to 67 days. The Blue Demoness is already halfway through that. She is entering into a stage where she shall require specialised care. With that in mind, I would require you form a contract with me for both the remainder of that period and until the hellspawn are of an age where they are mature enough to reign over puny mortals of their own.”

Ryoma found that he was slowly beginning to understand Gundham, as strange as his manner of speech was. He was odd, but that very same oddness proved to be endearing to him.

“I can start today, if that works for you. Just put me anywhere. I don’t really have anything I need to bring with me from home so, I don’t want to waste Shuichi’s time on an unnecessary trip back.”

Gundham nodded, seeming pleased with Ryoma’s response. 

“Very well, I shall set up a place for you to astral project within the Blue Demoness’ lair. It is of vital importance that you are able to induct the ritual of kinship with her if you are to be handling her precious offspring.”


End file.
